Just a kiss
by ani-olic
Summary: ive always wondered what would happen if nana and hachi kissed. rated m for later chpters


NOTE- I just thought this up….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Would you ever do it with a girl?" Nana asked one rainy Wednesday.

The flat felt empty without their friends over today. They were there 5 days straight, just partying and drinking. Occasionally, Nana and Ren would sneak off to her room and have a nice romp every 3 hours. The drinking gave them incredible energy. Nobody seemed to notice when they were gone.

Hachi would be the first one wasted, then Nobu, followed by Nana…

They would hold chugging contest, then get pissed off at each other when they didn't win or when they spilled their drink.

Ren and Yasu mostly played cards ("goldfish."), ignoring the idiotic babblings of the others. Yasu almost didn't drink any, part of some new thing he's doing. Takumi wasn't there or else Hachi and him would have been like Nana and Ren. Around 3 a.m., everyone would be in a heavy sleep only to wake up at 6 p.m. and start all over again. Hachi and Nana went beer shopping the week before so no one would have to leave…or in Yasu's case, have an excuse to.

"So would you?"

Nana and Hachi were in Hachi's room, fighting the wicked round of hangovers they got. Apparently, Nana forgot to grab some aspirin when they went to the store pre-party. None of them wanted to go out in the near thunderstorm weather either.

"I've never thought about it much…" Hachi said absentmindedly.

"Seriously?"

"Um yeah…I'm too attracted to guys to even ENTERTAIN the thought…"

Hachi pulled an imaginary string off her silky blue top. The air in the flat was unbearable. The fact that they couldn't open the window was worse. Nana was wearing boxer shorts (probably Ren's) and a tight black cotton tank. Hachi paired her top with the silky spanky shorts that came with them.

"So would you ever do me? Like not for real, but would you consider it?" Nana asked slowly. She didn't want to make Hachi uncomfortable…

"Um…"

They were both sitting on Hachi's bed. Nana was stretched out on her back, staring at the ceiling. Hachi was going through the Trapest Special Edition Fan Girl's Guide…again.

Nana looked over at Hachi who stared blankly at the page in front of her.

"Ummm.."

A silence fell over them as Nana watched Hachi think, like really think about the question. _I bet she thinks I'll make her move out if she says no._ Nana stared back at the ceiling, the hangover pounding on the side of her head. This one's worse than the last one. The ceiling was off white, with little bumps on it. Paint bumps. The right side of her head is throbbing. I need a distraction from this stupid pain, Nana thought.

Slowly, she rolled onto her tummy, then sat up. Nana crawled over to Hachi casually, and pushed the book out of her lap, landing on the wooden floor with a light swish. Hachi looked up, alarm in her eyes. Nana smiled her devious smile and lunged at her. Hachi let out a yelp before banging against the headboard.

"Oww..." she started but Nana wouldn't let her continue. She leaned forward and locked lips.

To be honest, Nana always wondered what Hachi would taste like. She imagined something along the lines of strawberry since it was her favorite lip gloss flavor.

Hachi tried to push her away but the harder she pushed the more Nana leaned against her, totally unfazed by the fact that oxygen was needed to breathe. After a few short minutes of protest, Hachi eased into the kiss. Nana decided she was calm enough not to attack her with rage when they parted. She leaned back, slowly.

Hachi just sat there. A look of bewilderment/ embarrassment/…lust?

Yearning? Something like that was hidden in those dark brown eyes. She wouldn't admit to it but Nana knew. She saw it.

Hachi continued to just stare until Nana broke the silence.

"Well? Was it good, cause I'm a phenomenal kisser so don't lie." Nana looked at her encouragingly as if to say it's ok if she admitted it. No one else would know…

"Well?" Nana asked again a little more loudly.

Hachi's reaction was boring her already.

"I...it.wa-"She started to say but then stopped to clear her throat.

Nana looked at her softly. She tried sending rays of soothingness to her telepathically. Hopefully, the kiss didn't mark her with a speech impediment.

"It wa.a.ss…good."

Hachi rapped her arms around herself, suddenly cold amongst the unbearable heat. Nana smirked.

"See I told you I was great."

Nana crawled over to Hachi once again, but this time at a quicker pace. She sat herself in front of her, so she'd be force to look directly into her eyes. Nana reached out a hand to pull a loose hair from Hachi's ponytail out of her face.

"Well, since you liked my kiss…-Nana leaned forward to whisper into Hachi's ear seductively-.. then maybe we can try something else too…"


End file.
